MLB Sunday Night
MLB Sunday Night is the MLB exclusive game of the week that is televised Sunday nights @ 8:00 PM ET (or occasionally @ 7:00 PM ET) on SC during the regular season. The games are preceded most weeks by the studio show Baseball Tonight. Both Baseball Tonight & MLB Sunday Night are also televised in HD on SC-HD. A few telecasts each season appear on SC-2 & SC2-HD rather than SC due to conflicts with other programming. The series debuted in 1990 Features The telecasts also utilize the K-Zone, a computer-generated on-screen graphic that accurately outlines the strike zone & pitch location. A Skycam is also used, it is usually mounted 20 feet above the stands in foul territory & travels back & forth along the 1st base line from behind home plate to the foul pole Notable games aired on MLB Sunday Night SC was on hand for the Cleveland Indians' historic comeback against the Seattle Mariners on August 5th, 2001. The Indians trailed 14-2 after 6 innings, but scored 12 runs in the final 3 innings before winning in the bottom of the 11th, 15-14. The 12-run comeback tied the MLB record for largest deficit overcome in a game. On September 2nd 2001, Mike Mussina of the New York Yankees came within 1 strike of a perfect game against the Boston Red Sox. The effort was broken up on a single by Carl Everett, with Mussina settling for a 1-hitter. The game itself was an exciting pitchers' duel, with the Red Sox' David Cone also shutting out the Yankees for 8 innings, before allowing an RBI double by Enrique Wilson in the 9th. It was the only scoring of the Yankees' 1-0 win. Rafael Furcal completed an unassisted triple play for the Atlanta Braves against the St. Louis Cardinals on August 10th, 2003. It was the 12th such play in baseball history. In the 5th inning, the shortstop caught pitcher Woody Williams' liner with the runners moving in a hit & run attempt, stepped on 2nd base to retire catcher Mike Matheny & tagged Orlando Palmeiro before he could return to 1st. On April 22nd 2007, the Red Sox became the 5th team in MLB history to hit 4 consecutive home runs, doing so in the 3rd inning of a 7-6 victory over the Yankees. On April 29th 2007, A canceled broadcast occurred between the Chicago Cubs & the St. Louis Cardinals when Cardinals relief pitcher Josh Hancock was killed in a car accident earlier in the day @ 12:35 A.M. while driving under the influence. In place of the game, special programming by SC was shown. The game was later made up on September 10th 2007, where the Cubs defeated the Cardinals 12-3, though the game was not broadcast as the Game of the Week. On August 5th 2007, Tom Glavine of the New York Mets became the 23rd pitcher in history to record his 300th win. He did it in a 8-3 victory over the Chicago Cubs. SC was on hand for the Washington Nationals' very 1st game @ Nationals Park on March 30th, 2008 (coincidentally the 19th season premiere of MLB Sunday Night). The Nationals beat the Atlanta Braves, 3-2 on Ryan Zimmerman's walk-off home run in the bottom of the 9th. President George W. Bush, threw out the ceremonial 1st pitch prior to the game. The final game played @ Yankee Stadium on September 21th, 2008 was broadcast on MLB Sunday Night. The Mariano Rivera 500th career save (& also his 1st lifetime RBI) was broadcasted on MLB Sunday Night from Citi Field (home of the New York Mets) History missed SC was scheduled to televise the game between the New York Yankees & the Baltimore Orioles from Oriole Park @ Camden Yards on September 20th, 1998. However, this was also the 1st season of the new NFL Sunday Night contract in which SC showed games in every week of the season, instead of just the 2nd half. SC sought permission from the MLB to move the game, as well as 2 other late-season contests to SC-2, but the MLB denied the request (They had never objected when early season games were bumped to SC-2 by events such as the NCAA Women's Final 4 & the NHL Stanley Cup playoffs, perhaps because those are championship-deciding events). As it turned out, legendary shortstop Cal Ripken, Jr. chose not to play in the Yankees-Orioles game, ending his all-time leading consecutive-games-played streak @ 2,632. It was not until 2000 that the MLB gave SC the permission to move the late-season games. From 2006 on, there is no need for switching stations late in the season as the NFL Sunday Night package was moved over to NBC Other networks In addition to the game being on SC, Grandes Ligas en Domingo (MLB Sunday) is also broadcast on SC Deportes, the Spanish version of SC. SC Radio also has a weekly radio broadcast of MLB Sunday Night. In Canada, MLB Sunday Night has aired on CASN since 2003 External links